Titans
Titans are bosses that may only be fought if you are part of an alliance. There is a titan to match each element at each star level. Each titan appears on the map for a maximum of 22 hours, with a one hour wait period before the next titan will spawn. The level of the titan that spawns is dependent upon the alliance's Titan Score. All members of your alliance have a chance to attack the titan. Each battle contributes to the total damage. The titan is defeated when the the alliance collectively wears down the titan's HP to 0. If the titan is not defeated before the 22 hours are up, it "escapes". Titan Battles Titan battles are against one big boss. The two outer tiles miss the titan, while the middle five hit. If the titan is a rare titan, then the element of the titan will be reflected back to the any heroes of that element. Attacking a titan costs 1 Titan Energy. Each battle has a countdown timer. For example, the Gorgon Queen battle shown has 1:29 remaining. The maximum battle time depends on the titan and its difficulty level. However, once a titan spawns, all battles with that particular titan will have a the same amount of time on the timer. Titans have visible weak points. Tiles sent into the weak point do additional damage, and If you hit the weak point with three tiles (regardless of color or damage done), then the titan will be stunned for one turn and unable to attack. Rare titans with reflect ability, however, will not be stunned by the reflected color. Ideal Team Composition Generally speaking, it is best to field heroes of the strongest color against a particular titan (see elements). Beyond this, as many of the following as possible is ideal: *A buffer that increases ally damage *A debuffer that decreases titan defenses *A defensive hero that increases survivability There are also several very notable heroes in particular who embody precisely these characteristics. There is a far more in depth discussion about specific heroes to use for each particular color of titan over on Reddit. It's well worth the read if you're interested! Notable Heroes There is one particular hero combination of interest when it comes to titan battles: Wu Kong/Tarlak + Wilbur. This is because Wu Kong and Tarlak increase tile damage of all heroes, while Wilbur reduces the defense of the titan and increases your team's defense substantially. Other heroes of note are those that reduce enemy defenses against specific elements. See this list for specifics. Commonly Used Battle Items Because of how important titans are to alliances and the acquisition of ascension materials, it is common to use numerous items in battle. A poll done in December, 2018 declared the following to be the 5 most often used items in titan battles: # Antidotes # Arrow Attack # Minor Mana Potion / Mana Potion # Tornado # Axe Attack Titan Levels They range in difficulty from 1* up through 12*. Since defeating a titan awards additional Titan Score, the level of the titan that is spawned fluctuates between two levels, increasing until failure, then decreasing anew until your Titan Score is increased enough to attempt the more difficult one again. Rare titans appear every 9-15 fights and rotate through the possible elements (source). They bring with them an increased chance for a specific ascension drop, though they are also more difficult as they will reflect their own element back at the attackers, have additional health, and do additional damage. Titan Loot There is a grading scale for titan loot that breaks down into the following: Source: Titan loot tiers Ascension Materials Titans prove to be a very valuable source of ascension materials. These may be the farmable or non-farmable variety. Using the loot tiers above and considering the level of the titan you are facing, you are guaranteed the following number of ascension mats upon kill: Percentages After tracking 100 titan drops from 7* - 9* titans, one alliance had: Note: The 3* Ascension Mat drop was not separated between farmable and non-farmable, thus it could be a compass or just a chainmail shirt. See below for more information on Ascension Mat drop slots. 5 Titan Wanted Chest Unfortunately, while it seems like the 5 Titan Wanted Chest should award excellent loot, the vast majority of the time does not. The one thing that it does well is provide another chance at an ascension material, and potentially award an Epic Troop Token (24%). It also awards an 11% chance at a 4* ascension material. That said, since it requires killing 5 titans, it's basically a once-a-week reward for the titan faithful among us that proves fruitful once every 4-10 weeks, depending upon what you value. (Source) Titan Spawns At the start of alliances, players will start against titans as low as 1 . As they continue to successfully defeat titans, the difficulty and rarity increases. The table and graphic list all possible spawns. (Graphics by Mariamné) Titan Parts After using harpoons a defeated or escaped titan drops parts when targets are met. They vary with the titan rarity and number of parts dropped: *Target 1 needs to be reached so the titan drops any parts at all. *Target 2 rewards 2 extra parts. *Target 3 rewards 5 extra parts. This number is the total harpoons used by the alliance, and once the target is reached, every hunting member will receive parts, even if they haven't used any harpoons or don't have a lodge. Parts Dropped Although every member that hits the titan will receive parts after the hunt once the targets are reached, the amount of parts dropped for each member depends on the loot tier achieved: Source: Titan Parts Loot Tiers Titan parts can be used in the Hunter's Lodge to craft legendary items. Titan Score The higher your alliance's titan score, the higher the level of titan that you will fight. Category:Titans Category:Ascension Category:Gameplay